A Struggle for Neverland
by Lost Girl 02
Summary: Felix and the other Lost Ones are fed up with Pan. What happens when they decide to take back Neverland for themselves? What'll happen if they succeed? First Fanfic! (No slash) *Wrote this before 3x07, but what I think should happen as a subplot to the season. Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT.
1. Prologue: What is Going On?

Trees grew closely together making it hard for most people to move silently thru the forest. The leaves were a dark green and many fallen trees made up the barriers to the Lost Ones camp. A fire crackled within the camp slightly warming the boys who lived there. But almost none of the Lost Ones resided inside the camp except for the sentries and the Truest Believer: a ten year old boy named Henry.

_Where did everyone go?_ Henry thought. The boys had trailed off in twos or threes until there were hardly any left in the camp. _What is going on?_


	2. Chapter 1: A Rebellion

"Is everyone here?" Felix asked to the gathering of boys that sat in the clearing.

"Only the sentries and Henry are back at the camp." A Lost One called out.

"Good," Felix said, the firelight darkening his blonde hair and enunciating his scarred cheek.

"Why are we here?" Another boy asked.

"Glad you asked. I've asked you here to talk a bit about Pan. Over decades and centuries the Lost Ones have served Pan on this very island. But I have been here longer than anyone else and I still don't know the extent of Pan's influence, or his powers. Some might think that is what keeps us safe. But now that he has the heart of the Truest Believer, those powers will grow. Eventually he won't need us anymore. And if we aren't needed by Pan, he'll see us as enemies. And we all know what Pan does to his enemies."

The Lost Ones shuddered at the memory of countless shadows being torn from people's bodies.

"Pan never lets us do what we want." Felix continued, "We outnumber him fifty to one. And I'm sure that Henry will side with us once he knows he'll be able to go home. And with the Truest Believer on our side, we can defeat Pan and take back Neverland!"

The Lost ones cheered but Felix put up a hand.

"We have to wait for the right oppor—" Felix was cut off as the tell-tale clang of metal-on-metal rang out from the fort.

"I think we've found our opportunity." Felix said with a deadly smile and he lead the Lost Ones back to the compound.

When they got there the Truest Believer was nowhere to be seen; Pan was furious and pacing in the middle of the compound.

"Where were you?" Pan said stalking up to the taller boy, "Don't you understand? Henry's family came for him. Maybe if some of you had been there…" He trailed of as Felix stepped forward and lowered his weapon to Pan's neck.

"Why did you let them escape?" Felix asked, "Henry's been taken before, why did you let him escape this time?"

"Choose your next words carefully," Pan said. "Just because this island doesn't have a lot of magic anymore, that doesn't mean I don't."

"Oh, we know. We also know how you love to play you little mind games. So here's my game: we're done being you servants Pan and we outnumber you. Let's see how far you make it before we catch you."

"Good luck running this island." Pan warned and disappeared into thin air.

At Felix's command, the former Lost Ones ran back into the forest searching for Pan.

_He can't run forever_, Felix thought. Soon enough he would tire and the Lost Ones would be waiting when he did.

"We found him!" One boy cried, running to Felix, "But it's not going well."

"Pan's magic is powerful but one simple…" Felix crept up behind Pan and swung his weapon and the slight boy crumpled to the dirt.

"Chain him," Felix barked and the Lost Ones instantly obeyed. "Take him to the Prisoner's Rock."

The former Lost Ones laded the captured Pan onto a dory and rowed out to the hollow caverns that filled the oddly shaped rock.

Pan was taken to one of the more central caverns and his hands were shackled on a short chain, to the cave wall above his head.

"He's not going to be waking anytime soon," Felix said. "Report back to me tomorrow on his condition."

The boys mumbled their assent and everyone got onto the dory and rowed back to the island.


	3. Chapter 2: Prisoner's Rock

"Felix," one of the boys said, sprinting into the clearing. "Pan's awake."

"Good."

The leader and the messenger rowed back out to Pan's prison and Felix went straight into Pan's cell.

"What do you want? Traitor." Pan asked, almost conversationally but there were signs of strain all over his face and his eyes didn't have their usual calculative gleam.

"Just making sure you don't die. You never know when we might need your magic again."

"That's encouraging," Pan said sarcastically. "This place if filled with dark magic."

"You should feel right at home," Felix said, cutting Pan off and walked out the cell door.

"So you would think." Pan whispered, wincing as pain coursed through his scrawny body and sweat beaded below his red-brown hair; the dark magic was sapping his strength and in time, his life force.

For days he sat in his cave, he didn't need to eat much anymore and after weeks his throat soon grew parched with thirst. On one of those hazy days—the ones filled with pain and nightmares—an explosion rocked the land. The captive was jerked violently sideways, his shoulder popped out of its socket.

Blinking through the pain, he craned his neck and looked out of the huge hole to his left. The lagoon where the mermaids usually swam was smoking and the she-fish were swimming out to open waters.

The boy was almost blinded by rage. Felix and his "games" had broken the golden rule of the island; and he would pay the price for it. Dearly.

Settling back onto the dusty cave floor, pain flared as his shoulder brushed up against the cave wall. He squeezed his eyes shut and jammed his shoulder against the wall and with a sickening _pop_ he fixed his dislocated shoulder.

Days turned into months and the dark magic of the cave was taking all of the strength the captive had left. His own magic kept him alive from undernourishment but it wasn't enough to stop the evil that crept into his very core.


	4. Chapter 3: Lost Boy

The boy soon lost hope.

Nightmares lasted for days but it wasn't those terrors that haunted him, that scared him. It was his own hopelessness. His strength was slowly ebbing and Peter knew no one would come for him when his life strength finally died.

As the first tears leaked out of his eyes and a strangled sob caught in his throat, the cave door swung open and Felix strode in.

Peter didn't have the strength anymore to lift his head and look at his friend. He knew how Felix must see him: his hair was long but matted and his clothes were in tatters hanging off his limp body.

"Well what do we have here?" Felix gloated, drinking in the prisoner's fear, "Are you actually crying? Is the great Peter Pan reduced to a pathetic and sobbing lost boy?"

Peter couldn't wipe at the tears that kept trickling out of his eyes, but his head jerked up and his chains rattled when he heard Felix crouch.

"Come on Pan. Time to fly."


End file.
